


Scully Ships It

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Tumblr Prompt, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: For @mulders-boyish-enthousiasm 'Pick a pic write a fic' prompt. Scully ships Doggett/Reyes





	Scully Ships It

**Author's Note:**

> See the orignal post with pictures on my Tumblr [here](https://greekowl87.tumblr.com/post/165437858137).

“Come on, Will,” Scully sighed. “Nom, nom, nom.” The spoon contained the baby food bounced up and down with each word. She pretended to sample it herself. “Mmmm, see? Your turn.”

Baby William laughed happily at his mother and promptly shoved a slobbery fist in his mouth instead. “Dana, you know you can’t force string beans on him at such an early age,” Monica said in a sing-song voice from across the kitchen. “Even if they are pureed string beans.”

Scully heard the resounding pop of a cork and Reyes pouring two glasses of wine. She put on glass down in front of Scully and sat across her at the table to watch the feeding ritual. Scully reached for the wine and eyed it carefully before taking a sip. “Are you sure you didn’t pour half the bottle, Monica?”

“I poured liberally.”

“I see.”

William gurgled happily and reached for the wine glass. “Nope,” his mother said. “You’re stuck with string beans, mister.”

“I’m sure it’s another global conspiracy,” Monica said.

Scully narrowed her eyes at her friend. “So, what’s this I hear about you and John?”

“What?” She blanched with mock horror. “Have you nothing better to do at Quantico than gossip?”

“Than analyze a teenager’s tissue? It’s been a slow week. No, people…talk.” Scully said the words   
tentatively, thinking of her and Mulder. “They still call me Mrs. Spooky. Stranger things have come out of the basement office.”

Monica nodded pointedly to William, who was now trying to grab the spoon out of Scully’s hand. Scully took the opportunity to skillfully push the offending baby food into William’s mouth. The baby scrunched up his face in distaste. “Oh, it’s not that bad, Will,” she admonished. “And quit looking at my son like that.”

“People talk,” Monica mimicked.

“My point being,” Scully began, sipping her wine, “you and John are awfully close. Like super close. The x-files, well, the job is dangerous and it makes you close…” She paused for added emphasis. “Things happen.”

“There is nothing going on between me and John.” Scully looked at Monica pointedly before scooping up more pureed string beans onto the spoon. “Dana!”

“Well, you aren’t necessarily to where Mulder and I were,” she said carefully.

“There can be only one Mr. and Mrs. Spooky, Dana.”

“This isn’t about me, Monica. This is about you and Doggett.” Scully smiled warmly. “Come on, Monica. Spill the beans.” William wiggled in his high chair, trying to grab the jar of baby food before Scully pulled it away. “No, Will!”

“Or William spills the beans?”

“Ha ha.” Scully made a face at Will who giggled happily. “But seriously? You and Doggett?”  
Reyes looked at Scully and lifted the wine glass to her lips and took a long sip. As she lowered the glass, she shrugged noncommittedly and smiled. Scully raised her eyebrows. “I knew it!” she shouted. “I knew it!”

“Muh, muh,” Will chimed in, demanding his mother’s attention.

“Muh, muh,” Scully murmured affectionately, spooning another bit into her son’s mouth. She focused her attention back to Monica. “For real though?”

“The truth is out there,” Monica answered vaguely.

“So no?”

“Maybe.”

“So yes?”

“Who knows.”

Scully shook her head and took another sip from her wine glass. “You two totally are doing it,” she decided. It was actually endearing. John had become a good friend and she had found a surprise best friend in Monica. They deserved each other. Even if Monica did not openly confirm or deny their relationship. Scully knew it. She just did. "And I’ll make sure everyone at Quantico and Skinner knows.“

“You pathologists are worse then high school girls with gossip.” Monica shrugged and finished her glass of wine as Scully fed William the last of the purred string beans. "Ready for round two?”

“Do you at least want to wait until I put William back to bed?”

“You can, I won’t. Dana, it’s Friday night and I have nowhere to be. It’s a girls night. We socialize and gossip.”

“By devouring all my wine?”

Monica pointed to a large paper bag that sat on the counter. “That’s why I bought more before I came. Always be prepared. It’s in the FBI handbook.”

“Hmph.” Scully wiped William’s face off with a napkin. “Maybe we should invite John and make it a real party and get down to the secret of the Doggett and Reyes relationship?”

“Or you could just shut your mouth.” Monica laughed.

“Come on, Monica. Seriously. Are you and Doggett a thing?”

“Maybe, maybe not, Dana. I will never tell,” she smiled coyly as she got up to get another glass of wine.

Scully shook her head and picked up William. They were totally the new secret basement romance.


End file.
